CorteX
by NickInACage
Summary: A regular night in Beast s lab results in a disaster, that might lead to destruction of the world. It will be a battle of brains against brawn. (Set about a year after X-Men: Battle of the Atom)


**AN: So, here comes my first story. People say I write well, but this is my first attempt to write anything bigger, so it might as well be terrible, but I will still pester you with it. Probably it will get better. English isn´t my native language, so please be gentle.**

**Also, my schedule is kinda full and I´m lazy, so it may not be updated regularly, and especially not during summer break.  
**

**I do not own X-men, but one never knows...**

The moon was high over the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. The night was solemn and peaceful, except for an occasional BAMFing and a quiet, but very high-pitched laughter from Jubilee´s room. There was no visible sign of the upcoming disaster.  
Beast was working all night, as he did every night in the past year or so, ever since the original X-Men have failed to return to the past. It really showed at him, he´d often fall asleep during the classes, even though he finished most of them as he was sleep talking.  
His underground lab was just as messy as his mind, which was the reason why he woke up Broo for a little "Extra-curricular". He was mostly cleaning up the cans and cobwebs, but he was grateful for every moment he could spend in the Beast´s laboratory.  
Hank just found a promising solution for an equation he´d been struggling with for a long time, when he noticed that the usual faint smell of brimstone grew much thicker and became almost sickening. The BAMFing coming from outside was getting louder.  
BAMF BAMF… BAMF BAMF… BAMF… BAMF BAMF…  
"Broo," Hank said, "what´s going on outside?"  
Broo put down the broom in a corner of the room, climbed on a pile of boxes and looked out of the window.  
BAMF BAMF… BAMF BAMF… BAMF… BAMF BAMF…  
"It´s just the bamfs, sir," Broo answered," They are chasing one another all over the schoolyard."  
"Well, that´s all right, they probably stole one of Logan´s whiskey bottles", said Hank and continued bashing into the keyboard. "Serves him right, the headmaster shouldn´t…"  
BAMF BAMF… BAMF BAMF… BAMF… BAMF BAMF…  
"Broo?" asked Hank, with a slight curiosity in his voice," Do you know Morse code?"  
"Oh, yes sir, it´s a delicious fish from…"  
"No, Broo," Beast interrupted him quickly," The Alphabet"  
"Oh, yes, now I remember!" Broo laughed." You think they are communicating between each other?"  
"No, they have their own methods," Hank answered, deep in thoughts. "Maybe they want to tell us something."  
Hank turned his head and listened.  
BAMF BAMF… BAMF BAMF… BAMF… BAMF BAMF…  
"It is the same letter over and over", Hank said. "Dash… dash… dot… dash…"  
Broo looked at him, unbelievably. "You think they say Q?"  
Hank sighed. "Broo, would you be so kind and alerted professor Grey? Tell her to interrupt whatever prank Quentin Quire is pulling and drag him here."  
Broo stormed out of the lab, eager to complete the request. Hank got back to the monitor.

After a few more laser beams and alien technologies, Hank had a lot of cleaning up to do before his next experiments, and no Broo to handle it, so he scrubbed the table from spacedust, opened the window to clear the air from the smell of brimstone, put some liquid nitrogen into the freezer, replaced molten Vibranium plates…  
"What in the heavens…?" Asked Beast himself curiously. "How did I melt that?"  
He went to examine this marvel of science, when he found that something was off.  
"That´s not vibranium," Beast said, "why do I have a steel plate between…"  
The air cleared enough for beast to recognize a strange scent in otherwise well-known lab. It was a smell of bleach, disinfection and formaldehyde. It was coming from the corner on the opposite side of the lab, where the air was eerily shivering.  
"Greetings, Doctor Bradley", said Hank aloud. "What did I do to be honored by your wonderful presence?" He added with a smirk on his hairy face. Slowly, a person in a white trench coat, white fedora on its white hair and a guise over its mouth appears out of thin air. Hank suddenly stands eye to eye with Doctor Nemesis.  
"Curse you and your obnoxious smelling, you ape!" Doctor raged. "If it was a lab of anyone other than this carebear in a lab coat, my plan would be impenetrable!"  
"Cut the supervillan speech, James, did you really think you could steal vibranium from my lab?"  
This sparked another flame in Nemesis´s eyes. He smiled under his guise.  
"I did not. I knew I can." He said.  
Beast replied "Well, from my perspective, it is you who is cornered in a school full of X-Men."  
Nemesis chuckled. "You sound as if you didn´t know me," he said. "You see, I have a mole in your school."  
Hank replied his chuckle with a knowing smile. "I know. I sent Rachel to take care about Quire."  
James started bellowing with laughter. "You know nothing, Bluebeard. I said a mole, not a spy!"  
In an instant, the floor of the lab started quaking. Equipment was falling from the tables, and something was banging on the concrete panels.  
"I hope you will enjoy his company," Nemesis said. "He looks an awful lot like you."  
Then the ground exploded.


End file.
